This invention relates to a game playing surface for athletic games, such as golf, football, soccer, tennis and the like, which are formed of synthetic pile carpet. This general type of playing surface is disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,286, issued June 22, 1982.
Playing surfaces of this type generally comprise, first, a stabilized base support surface, that is, the ground, which generally is flattened and is provided with suitable drainage means. Second, synthetic pile carpet, generally of the tufted type, which closely resembles natural grass, is laid upon the stabilized base and forms the exposed surface of the game playing field. The pile carpet is filled with a layer of sand-like granules which substantially cover the fibers up to or close to their upper free ends.
This type of playing surface is generally usable for indoor or outdoor games that are played upon natural grass surfaces, as for example, golf, football, soccer, tennis, etc.
Because the playing surface of the type described above, is relatively hard, a ball hitting it tends to roll further than a natural surface. For example, in the case of a golf green, the first bounce of a hard-hit ball striking the surface will be similar to that of a natural grass golf green surface, but then the ball will roll much further. In some instances, to make the surface softer or more resilient for the purpose of a more natural feel underfoot, resilient foam plastic padding has been placed beneath the carpet. However, the padding tends to bottom out upon high ball impact and therefore, the ball does not rebound in the same manner as upon a natural grass surface.
Consequently, the invention herein relates to an improved playing surface which tends to produce the advantages of a surface which has no foam pad underlay as well as the advantages of a more resilient surface. For example, for golf purposes, the improved surface provides a first bounce similar to a natural golf green, while still providing an acceptable distance roll, and also a soft feeling surface. The improved playing field surface is particularly useful for golf greens, tending to more closely simulate a natural grass golf green effect upon the ball shot at different velocities and angles. However, the surface is likewise useful for other athletic games.